There already exist connectors of this kind, which connectors are suitable for axially extending the cables to which they are fixed and they have connection ends constituted by respective elastically deformable split rings shaped to match the shape of the corresponding terminals.
Such connectors are used, in particular, in the ignition systems of internal combustion engines for connecting ignition leads to a coil, to a distributor, or to a terminal forming a part of ignition component such as a spark plug.
In this application to ignition leads, a cap is also provided which surrounds the lead and the conducting part and which is suitable for providing moisture-proof sealing between the lead and the terminal or the terminal-carrying member, in order to ensure electrical insulation.
These connectors are required, under all circumstances, to provide excellent radial clamping of the split ring on the terminal in order to obtain good electrical contact, even after several connection and disconnection operations.
It is also necessary for these connection and disconnection operations to be capable of being performed manually without the force required for installing the split ring on a terminal or for withdrawing it from the terminal exceeding established standards.
With prior connectors of this kind, it often happens that the radial clamping force of the ring becomes less, particularly under the effect of large amounts of vibration or acceleration, thereby reducing the quality of the electrical connection between the split ring and the terminal. Micro circuit disconnections then occur which give rise to poor ignition and thus to poor combustion in the engine, causing unburnt gases and harmful gases to occur in the exhaust.
Proposals have been made to mitigate this drawback by reinforcing the split ring so that it provides a higher degree of radial clamping, and therefore provides better electrical contact with the terminal.
Unfortunately, this solution suffers from the drawback that the force required for installing the ring on the terminal and for removing it from the terminal is thus increased. Consequently increasing the clamping force of the split ring is done to the detriment of ease of connection and disconnection, and this is not acceptable because of the standards laid down.
Consequently, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector of the type defined in the introduction which enables the radial clamping to be reinforced, thereby reinforcing the electrical contact between the split ring and the terminal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector of this kind in which the force required for installing the split ring on the terminal or for removing it from the terminal is of substantially the same magnitude as the force required for prior art connectors, or even smaller.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector in which the radial clamping force of the ring is not altered, even after several connection and disconnection operations.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector which is particularly intended for the leads of the ignition systems of internal combustion engines.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector, particularly for ignition leads, which provides good sealing between the lead and the terminal or the component which carries the terminal.
Another object of the invention is to provide a connector of this kind which makes it possible to perform connection and disconnection operations under conditions which are very close to those of known connectors.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a connector which can be fitted to standard terminals, in particular on ignition components.